gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge
The MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge is a high mobility mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Its primary pilot is the Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam, equipping the Strike Rogue with the AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker pack improves the MS' speed and maneuverability. Aile Strike Rouge is the most commonly seen form of Strike Rouge, and is armed with two head-mounted CIWS guns, two combat knives, a beam rifle, a shield and a pair of beam sabers stored on the Aile Striker. Though never stated in the series, it seems the Aile Striker pack for the Strike Rouge was upgraded by the Orb Union between the end of the first war and the second war. The original Aile Striker pack did not have full flight capability in the atmosphere, however in Gundam SEED Destiny, the Aile Strike Rouge is shown on several occasions flying in Earth's atmosphere alongside the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike Rouge's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles, to destroy lightly armored vehicles, etc. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike Rouge's side skirt armor is a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*Beam Saber :Stored in the Aile Striker is a pair of beam sabers. These are the primary close combat weapons and can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :Aile Strike Rouge's primary ranged combat weapon, it can be stored on the side skirt armor. The beam rifle can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. It has an additional handle that can shift to the side, and is often used for extra stability when the Aile Strike Rouge is firing its rifle rapidly. ;*Shield :A piece of equipment designed to increase the Strike Rouge's defensive capability, it is mounted on the left forearm and/or handheld. The shield does not have phase shift armor, so it is not as durable as the Strike Rouge's armor, however it also does not drain energy each time it is hit. The shield's major advantage is that it is anti-beam coated and can block or deflect beam weapon attacks, against which phase shift armor is ineffective. Special Equipment & Features ;*Striker Pack System :The key feature of the Strike Rouge is its ability to equip additional equipment in the form of striker packs. Each striker pack is designed to outfit the MS with the equipment needed to fulfill specific combat roles with maximum efficiency. ;*Phase Shift Armor :Like the Strike, the Strike Rouge is equipped with Phase Shift armor, although the active colours are red and pink rather than the blue, red and white of the first Strike. This is a side effect of the power extender, which also resulted in improved armor strength of the Phase Shift armor system. This system is later developed into Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Power Extender :A device that improves a mobile suits energy storage capacity, allowing it to use its Phase Shift Armor for a longer duration than other mobile suits. ;*AI (Artificial Intelligence) Support System :A pilot-assisting AI system that helps an inexperienced pilot in controlling the MS. ;*Booster :In Seed Destiny, the Aile Strike Rouge is equipped with a large booster unit to help the suit leave orbit. History While rebuilding the Strike Gundam that was badly damaged outside the territory of the Orb Union, substantial spare parts enough to build another Strike were produced. These parts were later loaded onto the ''Kusanagi'' and assembled into a Strike variant, called the Strike Rouge, during the last days of the First Alliance-PLANT War. It was piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha, who used the suit for a short time during the Second Battle of Jachin Due on 26 September, CE 71. Among her actions was the rescue of Athrun Zala, who detonated his suit inside ZAFT's superweapon GENESIS to prevent it from firing on Earth. The Aile Strike Rouge remained operational even during the Second Alliance-PLANT War, and was used as Cagalli's personal mobile suit after she and the crew of the ''Archangel'' left Orb. She launched in her suit several times to convince the Orb forces not to fight against the ZAFT ship Minerva, although with little success. Later, the Aile Strike Rouge was modified to Kira's specifications and launched into space with the help of an attached booster, and used briefly to protect the ''Eternal''. The Aile Strike Rouge however was no match against ZAFT's newer and more powerful mobile suits and was heavily damaged in this battle. With both of its pilots equipped with newer and more powerful mobile suits, the Aile Strike Rouge did not see battle again and it remains questionable if it was ever repaired or simply decommissioned. Picture Gallery Strike Rouge.png Strike Rouge destroys Strike Dagger.png Strike Rouge and Justice.png Freedom Gundam after the battle.png|After the first war Strike Rouge Destiny.png Strike Rouge Ep32.png|Protecting citizens from Destroy Gundam's beam attack (Episode 32 Original) Strike Rouge (with Strike color) launching with Booster equipment.png|Booster equipped Aile Strike Rouge (Kira's Colors) GSD-EP39-Kira's-Strike-Rouge-booster.jpg|Booster equipped Aile Strike Rouge (Kira's Colors) in space Strike Rouge (Kira).png|Aile Strike Rouge (Kira's Colors) aiming beam rifle GSD-EP39-Kira's-Strike-Rouge.jpg|Strike Rouge (Kira's color) in front of the Eternal ms_modal_unit_seed_03.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. N.E.T. Cagalli ED.png AileStrikeRougeBattleDestiny.png Gunpla HG_Aile_Strike_Rouge_Boxart.jpg|HGCE 1/144 MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Strike Rouge (2014): box art RG Strike Rouge.jpg|RG 1/144 Aile Strike Rouge (Gunpla EXPO World Tour Japan 2011 exclusive; 2011): box art Mg-strike-rouge.jpg|MG 1/100 MBF-02 Strike Rouge (2004): box art Pg011-strike-rouge.jpg|PG 1/60 MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge + FX-550 Skygrasper (2005): box art Notes & Trivia *After the events of Gundam SEED, Strike Rouge is the only mobile suit seen to be operational (the Freedom was repaired after the events of Gundam SEED and before Gundam SEED Destiny). *In the Gundam SEED Destiny HD Remaster, Cagalli uses the MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori instead of the Aile Strike Rouge. External links *Aile Strike Rouge on MAHQ